nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzie Crabgrass
Suzie Crabgrass (Christian Serratos) is a rival and best friend to Moze and Ned's crush. At first she dated Seth Powers, then she dated Loomer for a while but he then cheats on her with Missy Meanie. As the show progresses Suzie makes friends with Moze and she also becomes Ned's girlfriend until the last episode. Season 1 In the first season, Suzie is very gossipy and sometimes mean. Ned begins to develop a crush on her in this season. Also, she is friends with Bitsy Johnson, the main mean girl in season 1 (Missy Meany came in on season 2, replacing Bitsy for the rest of the series). She and Ned are put in charge of decorating the dance in Guide to: Crushes and Dances, and she turns out to be really nice to him. But Suzie starts dating Seth Powers, and Ned is sad. Suzie has long, frizzy hair in this season. Season 2 and 3 In season 2, Suzie seems kinder. Ned recieves his first kiss from her in Guide To: New Semesters, even though she is dating Loomer. She tells him "for now our love will never be."In Guide To: Asking Someone Out, Ned tries to get Suzie to ask him out, but she says no because she just broke up with Loomer. In Guide To: Spirit Week, Suzie wins Spirit Queen. In Guide To: Double Dating, Ned and Suzie go on a double date.In the episode "Guide to: Dismissal/Guide to: School Plays", Suzie moves into Ned's locker. Also, Suzie plays Juliet in the school play Romeo and Juliet. In "Guide to: Parties", Ned takes Missy to a party but Suzie arrives, so Ned thinks up a way to get Missy kicked out so he can be with Suzie. Moze and Suzie kindle a friendship in which they are they very competitive, bringing out the best in each other. She appears to have dumped Bitsy. She begins dating Loomer, who ironically had been instructed by Ned on how to attract women to ask Moze on a date. Though she is much nicer, Bitsy Johnson still intimidates Loomer. When she finds out that Loomer cheated on her with Missy, she breaks up with him. Though Ned tries to build a relationship with her, she still does not go out with him. Later in season 2, she develops a crush on Ned. This crush remains even after he accidentally kisses Moze at a school dance.In season 3, her relationship with Ned begins to grow stronger, and they begin dating in the episode "Popularity". Though there were some problems with the couple(namely Suzie's intimidating and demanding ways) they seem very happy. Suzie informs Ned at the end of "Friends Moving" that she is moving out of state to be closer to her Dad. Despite the distance, the two still talk on the phone. She returns at the end of "Guide to: When You Like Someone Who is Going Out With Someone Else" though Ned and Moze realized that they like each other. At the end of the series, she accepts that Ned and Moze like each other, and begins to date a changed Loomer. Suzie has dark brown hair in seasons 2 and 3. Billy makes a reference to “dying her hair”. Trivia *She was around when Ned burped in "Embarrassment". Crabgrass, Suzie Crabgrass, Suzie Category:Popular Crabgrass, Suzie Category:Burps/Belches